There is an increasing need for garment hangers which have a solid look and feel and, preferably, appear to be constructed of wood. Wood has a solid look and feel and, years ago, nearly all hangers were made of wood. However, today wood is prohibitively expensive as a hanger material for the mass merchandiser and hence plastic, of necessity, is the material of choice for all but a very small segment of the garment hanger market. While plastic has many desirable qualities from the manufacturing and retail selling standpoints, the consumer tends to more readily equate wood than plastic with quality and value. Hence the manufacturer and the retailer of garment hangers are faced with a dilemma in that competitive market pressures dictate that plastic be the material of choice, yet the consumer prefers the touch and feel and look of wood with the consequent quality and value impressions it connotes.